What is the least common multiple of $6$ and $2$ ? $\text{lcm}(6, 2) = $
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $6$ and $2$. We know that $6 \times 2$ (or $12$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $6$ until we find a number divisible by $2$. $6$ So, the least common multiple of $6$ and $2$ is $6$.